Official Game Rules
Below are outlined the official rules of conduct. All games, unless otherwise specified, shall be held to these rules without waiver. __FORCETOC__ Purpose of Rules The purpose of such detailed rules is to maintain an orderly gaming experience. They are overly detailed on purpose in an attempt to anticipate every situation imaginable (i.e. what happens if someone wanders into the game without goggles?). These rules are not completely permenant, and may change over time as issues arise that need to be addressed. Use the discussion page in the upper right corner if you wish to give opinions. Please note that simple like/dislike of a rule is not grounds enough to instate a change, but all appropriate opinions are welcome. Already-enforced safety rules will most likely never change. Honor Airsoft is a game of honor. Without honor, the game does not work. As such, it is a game reserved for the honor-bound personality only. If you find yourself in circumstances that require you to take an action (i.e. you are killed), you must. Cheating is not tolerated, and cheaters will be weeded out and expelled from play. It has happened before. However, honor does not only dictate your responsibility to call your own hits. Using honor also means you refrain from trying to police other players (unless, of course, you are a referee). Do not call other people out, it is bad sportsmanship. If you shoot someone that doesn't call themselves out, SHOOT AGAIN. It is very possible the target did not feel the hit and realize s/he is supposed to be dead. Getting shot When you get shot in the torso, pelvic area, groin, neck, or head, you are considered dead immediately. If you are shot in the leg or arm, that limb is now crippled and must be role-played as such. If a limb is already crippled and you are shot a second time, you die no matter what. Death rules relative to weapons Direct fire "Direct fire" weapons are classified by their need to fire directly at the target to be effective. These are by far the most common weapons. Most if not all pistols, machine guns, and sniper rifles fall under this category. Any weapon that is a "gun" is most likely this kind. The rule is simple; if it fires bullets in real life, you're shot if you're hit. Bullets that hit a weapon do not count. As for gear hits, use common sense; if someone shoots you from straight on and it hits a magazine in your vest, you'd be dead. If someone shoots you in the backpack from the side, the bullet would pass through harmlessly in real life. Area damage Mortars, bazookas, and rocket launching weapons are classified as area damage weapons. From the point of impact, everything in a ten foot radius is dead. If you are within a reasonable distance and cannot decide if you are within the blast zone or not, simply gain a crippled limb. Depending on the referee's desicion, hand grenades may or may not be considered area damage weapons; if they are not, then they act as the last type of weapon. Instant kill These types of weapons render the victim incapacitated immediately, no matter what part of the body the wound is inflicted on is. The primary reason for this is to keep game mechanics simple. Weapons that are instant kill types are mines, grenades, shower 40mm grenades, flamethrowers, and rockets (when direct fired). Post death Once dead, you are to sit/lay in place, and stay quiet! Dead men tell no tales, so don't cheat. Cheating ruins the game. If the situation permits (uncomfortable circumstances such as rain) then players may leave the playing area after a small amount of time. Safety/Other When in doubt of gun safety, the following four golden rules of weapon handling will always be followed and enforced: *Every gun is ALWAYS loaded - No exceptions *Never point a gun at anything you aren't willing to destroy - Pointing a gun at someone during non-play isn't funny *Keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to shoot (or in this case, play) - No exceptions *Be sure of your target - This one is somewhat flexible because it's not life or death, but keep it in mind to keep non-players safe #Safety goggles or ANSI approved safetly glasses are to be worn at all times by all players during play. This is a firm rule and will never change. In the past, we have allowed sunglasses or no eye protection at all, but due to the much more powerful guns we play with now, only full-seal goggles, or approved safety glasses will now be allowed. No sunglasses, prescription glasses, or other non-safety eyewear will be used. #No physical fighting. Touching with prop knives is ok, but grabbing, grappling, pushing, hitting, or otherwise physically fighting with someone for WHATEVER reason, is strictly prohibited. #No unapproved pyrotechnics in the forest play area. Ever. This is strictly a safety rule to prevent fire/injury/law enforcement intervention, and has always been strictly enforced. To approve a pyrotechnic, it must be specifically designed to be used in the application intended, and must be cleared with event coordinator. Failure to follow this rule may not only result in being banned from events, but burning down something on accident. #It is understood that players want to start camp fires during the 24 hour operations. FIRES ARE TO BE STRICTLY REGULATED. All campfires must have excessive clearance in all directions (INCLUDING OVERHEAD) of absoloutely zero plants/forest matter of any kind. A rule of thumb is ten feet. In addition, all camp fires must be small in size, contained within a pit at least a foot deep, and completely surrounded by a circle of rocks as close as possible. Failure to follow this rule may not only result in being banned from events, but burning down something on accident. #No unapproved melee weapons. This has always been a rule and will never change. People have brought unapproved melee weapons before and caused unnecessary pain to other players. All incidents concerning unapproved weapons will result in banning from events. #'No unapproved weapons'. This is a seperate rule because it has not been addressed yet, but this rule is in anticipation of it happening. In general, all professionally-manufactured and sold airsoft guns are acceptable. Foam rocket launchers built around a professionally manufactured and sold airsoft power source are acceptable, and usually won't require testing. Completely home-brewed weapons (i.e. potato guns, home-made airsoft bb guns) must be tested extensively for safety before use in a game. In case the second rule didn't catch, NO WEAPONS WITH EXPLOSIVES INVOLVED WILL EVER BE ALLOWED. There is a word for such weapons; firearm. #No arguing. If someone doesn't call themselves out, don't be a poor sport by telling them they didn't call their hits. Just shoot them again; it is possible they didn't feel the hit for whatever reason. If there is a genuine disagreement that can't be resolved civilly, the rule of thumb has always been to turn in opposite directions, run for thirty seconds non-stop, and resume play. #No time-outs. This rule is flexible pending on the current ref's discretion, and how serious the issue is. If a player is seriously injured (different for everyone) then they may be simply helped off the field, or, depending on the situation, the game will be put to a stop. If an equipment issue or other minor incedent occurs where a time-out would be CONVENIENT, simply continue playing, or call yourself out of the game. #No alcohol or drugs. Ever. #If a non-player for whatever reason enters the game area, all players are to immediately yell out "Blind-man walking!", signaling a full game stop. All players are to immediately stop what they are doing and allow the non-player to leave the area. All players will then call "Game on" to signal the game's resumption. #SAFETIES ON WHEN NOT PLAYING. Unless you are testing your gun in a specified safe area, all guns must remain with their safeties on when not playing a game. This is a safety issue and will never change. #Fingers will remain off the trigger and out of the trigger guard at all times when not playing a game or testing a gun in a specified safe area. This is a safety issue and will never change. Possible future rules *Following the lead of other airsoft events, I am seriously considering enforcing that all magazines remain out of the gun when not playing, or in the case of a pistol that it remained holstered and locked. There have been WAY too many negligent discharges, as well as incidents of people with thier finger on the trigger (guilty myself). This doesn't mean that the safeties on and finger out of the trigger guard rules will be dropped, it just means that this restriction would be added as a safety measure. Category:Glossary